Endlessly, He Said
by xBornxOfxFlamesx
Summary: What if it was Naruto that stopped Sasuke the night he left, instead of Sakura. What events would unfold from there?


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the rights to the song Endlessly, She Said by: AFI

Warning: yaoi

A/N: I changed the "she's" in this song to "he's" to fit the story line better. I've also changed bits of the anime's plot.

_lyrics_

'thoughts'

"speech"

**Endlessly, He Said**

With his hands over his ears he could still hear the screaming. Blood curdling screams pulsed through his brain. Nothing could stop it. "Stop…" A raw whisper pierced the still night air.

_Walked into our world and made_

_Horrible sounds_

_I can still hear them today_

_Strangely they seem_

_Beautiful now_

_Though they outlast my love_

He staggered slightly and resumed his walking, following the main path to the outer gates of the village. The screaming in his mind protested, but he moved on.

Each step seemed more painful than the last. Pausing for a split second, a soft hand gently rested on his shoulder. Whirling around, Sasuke stared into shining blue eyes. 'Even in the darkness of night his eyes still shine with the light of life.'

"Sasuke…please don't go." He sounded so broken. The hurt in Naruto's voice caused Sasuke's heart to ache. "Stay here in…with us…with…me."

The last part came out so quietly he barely heard it. But he did. And that's when he noticed the unshed tears in the blonde's eyes.

"Stay…"

_Still each time I always meant_

_Every word, every one_

_Though in time they finally bent_

_Every word, every one_

_Every one_

"I have to Naruto. I have to avenge my family." But his voice betrayed him, cracking slightly. Soon he found the boy he secretly loved in his arms.

"Sasuke you can't go," his voice was muffled by the other's clothing, "I think I love you…"

Holding the blonde back at arms length, he looked him in the eye. There was no trace of doubt. Naruto really did love him.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun." They shared one chaste kiss before Sasuke disappeared into the night.

"I'll wait for you Sasuke…"

_I will wait for you_

_He said_

_Endlessly_

_I will wait for you_

_So spoke_

_Misery_

**5 Years Later**

"A stranger?" Naruto looked up from the paper work he was doing. After becoming an ANBU in training, he never saw much action.

"The other's are out," Sakura explained. "So Tsunade-sama wants you to go."

"Alright," Naruto sighed. 'This work will take forever…' Standing, he adjusted his clothing. 'Stupid nearly skin tight uniform…' Grabbing his mask, he put it in place. "See ya soon Sakura!" and with that he was gone.

By the main gate the stranger stood. Appearing at the top of the gate, Naruto stared down. A black cloak covered the body below. Sighing, Naruto hopped down.

"What is your business in our village?" he asked, voice slightly muffled by the mask. He remained slightly apprehensive. He could sense that the other's chakra was great.

"Hn. Returning from a mission," responded the other.

That voice sent a chill down Naruto's spine. "Sasuke…?"

The other lowered his hood, revealing a battle weary seventeen-year-old boy.

Naruto tried to remain calm. He didn't want to give away his identity immediately. "So you've returned. You're a traitor you know," he informed the other snidely.

"I figured I would be. But I have some news for the Hokage," Sasuke explained.

Still eyeing him wearily, Naruto nodded. "Fine, follow me." With one good push he opened the solid wood gates.

They strolled through town, Sasuke with his hood up so he would not be recognized, and Naruto with his mask on for the same reason. They arrived soon at the Hokage's.

"Hokage-sama," Naruto began, stepping into the office. Tsunade looked up and listened. "Uchiha Sasuke has returned to the village and wished to share important information."

"I see, stand down," The brown eyed woman said. As the ANBU moved to the side, she regarded Sasuke. "Remove your cloak," she ordered. When he did, both she and Naruto could see he was covered in deep gashes and still bleeding slightly. "Why should you not be considered a traitor? Answer that now or I will have you immediately thrown out of our village," she ordered.

"I'm finally able to admit I made a mistake," Sasuke began to explain. He suddenly seemed much more humble, and extremely tired. "No matter what happened, I would have gone after my brother. But I know now what I did in order to extract my revenge was not right. But I have killed my brother and Orochimaru, and I wish to become a nin for this village once again."

Silence followed. Tsunade studied him quietly, and then nodded. "Very well. There will be a meeting later on. In the mean time," she turned to Naruto. "Escort Uchiha to the infirmary."

Bowing slightly, Naruto led Sasuke out of the office. Down in the infirmary, Sakura was ecstatic to see him.

"Naruto and I always knew you'd come back," she gushed. Finished with dressing his wounds, she stared sadly at Naruto, who was waiting in the other room. She sat down beside Sasuke on the patients' table and looked at the floor, releasing a small sigh. "I know I always told you I liked you Sasuke, but I can't say that anymore." He looked over at her a bit, seeing the sadness in her eyes. "I was of course hurt by your leaving, but I managed to move on. I'm dating Lee now and when I look back on things I see now what a silly little crush it was…" she looked up at him, conviction in her eyes. "But you took a piece of Naruto with you when you left, and I'll never forgive you for that." She stood and began cleaning the counter.

Sasuke snorted lightly. "Sure. That dobe ialways/i needed me," Sasuke murmured. He could suddenly feel Sakura's chakra spike with her mood change. She was enraged.

Stomping up to him, a sharp slap broke the tense silence of the room. She was crying now. "He wouldn't even leave his home for two months. Do you know what kind of hell you put him through?!" she demanded. "I didn't get to see him smile for a whole year after you left…"

Sasuke stood and hugged her. "I'm sorry…"

Sakura briefly hugged him back and then held him at arms length. "I forgave you for everything that's happened. But I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

Nodding, Sasuke left the office to return to his own home. The ANBU that had been escorting him thus far was gone.

_I returned to you but found_

_My empty home_

_The radio told me to stay_

_As it burned down_

_I sang alone_

_You will outlast, my love_

Entering the Uchiha manor made Sasuke wince. He knew what poor condition his home would be in after being uninhabited for so long.

Opening the door, he stood in shock. Everything was in perfect condition. It looked as if the house was constantly cleaned.

Storing this bit of information in his mind to ask about later, he wandered further in. Everything was left in its place. Entering his own bedroom, he saw the only change that had been made. The picture of Team 7 was sitting face up on his dresser.

Walking over to it, he sat on the edge of the bed and stared. Sakura had changed into a beautiful woman compared to the picture. Staring closely, Sasuke looked at the cheeky blonde.

_Still each time I always meant_

_Every word, every one_

_Though in time they finally bent_

_Every word, every one_

_Every one_

'Sasuke, you can't go. I think I love you…'

Tears burned Sasuke's dry eyes. But he refused to let them fall. Crying would be admitting defeat, and he wouldn't give up on the blonde that easily.

After all, the Kyuubi vessel had made him a promise, and he was holding him to it. "Did you wait for me, Naruto-kun?"

_I will wait for you_

_He said_

_Endlessly_

_I will wait for you_

_So spoke_

_Misery_

Going through his drawers, Sasuke found that whoever was caring for his home also recently put a few garments in his dresser that would fit him should he return. Pulling on a clean black t-shirt and a pair of loose black jeans, Sasuke prepared to reveal himself to the rest of Konoha.

Brushing the dirt from his hair, he grimaced. He couldn't wash until he could remove the bandages that covered most of his body. But he was mostly presentable. Opening the door, he stepped out into the light of the city.

'Maybe this was a bad idea,' Sasuke thought as he walked along. Many people stopped at stared at the Uchiha. Some sneered, still considering him a traitor. Other people smiled and stopped him to say they were happy he returned. And most ignored him completely.

Feeling hungry, Sasuke quietly slipped into Naruto's old favorite ramen place. Telling a girl his order, he watched her go behind a curtain. He scanned the stand. Finally his eyes landed on Sakura, eating with the ANBU who had escorted him earlier. Their food had just arrived. When the ANBU removed his hood and took off his mask, Sasuke felt his heart stop beating.

There sat the blond who captured his heart. He had bee talking to him! Walking with him! That whole time…

Scowling, Sasuke looked down into the bowl of ramen that was soon placed in front of him. Why hadn't the blonde said something? Was he angry? Or ashamed? A million questions bombarded Sasuke as he tried to eat. He wasn't planning on calling any attention to himself. Unfortunately others had plans of their own.

"Uchiha!" Kiba called out as he entered the ramen stand. He bristled slightly as Kiba sat at his table, quickly followed by Shino and Hinata. "Finally realized you couldn't live without Konoha huh?" Kiba smiled.

"Hn…" looking up, Sasuke locked eyes with Naruto right before the blonde stood and left, Sakura half heartedly calling after him to come back. "Please excuse me," Sasuke mumbled. Standing, he went after the blonde.

Kiba and the others watched him go. "I hope Naruto-kun will be alright," Hinata mumbled.

"He will be soon," Shino answered.

_I have been waiting for you_

_Biting as you taught me to_

_I have come to relieve you_

_Of life and love_

Catching up to the flustered blonde on the back streets, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm. "Why didn't you reveal who you were to me sooner?" Sasuke asked gently.

Tearful blue eyes turned to eye him. "I was scared I guess," came the truthful response.

"Of what?" Sasuke prodded, still keeping his voice soft, as if Naruto were a small animal he'd scare away if he spoke too sharply.

"If I turned around, you wouldn't be there anymore. I'd have to die with my promise…"

Sasuke moved forward slowly, giving Naruto time to protest. When the blonde didn't he held him tightly in a fierce hug.

"I waited for you," Naruto began to cry softly.

"And I for you," Sasuke assured.

_I will wait for you_

_I will wait..._

_He said_

_Endlessly_

_I will wait for you_

_I will wait..._

_So spoke_

_Misery_

Pale hands slid down tan skin. Onyx eyes watched, riveted, as muscle twitched and shifted under perfect skin. "Perfect," Sasuke murmured. Naruto blushed.

Naruto lied back on Sasuke's bed, staring up lovingly at the raven-haired boy. Naruto had quickly rid Sasuke of his clothing, as the other boy quickly stripped off Naruto's uniform.

Sasuke climbed atop Naruto and both moaned when their bare erections met. Smirking slightly, Sasuke began to grind down into the other boy relentlessly. His cock twitched at the delicious sounds Naruto made.

There would be plenty of other times to take it slow and explore one another. Right now, they needed this. Sasuke groped for the lotion he had taken from his bathroom. Finding it, he put a good amount into his palm and coated his finger.

"Ah, Naruto," he moaned breathily. He kissed and nipped the others neck as he located his soon to be lover's hidden entrance and slipped a finger in.

Naruto grunted and shifted to accommodate the intruder. Soon his was moaning puddle of want and need as three fingers stretched and scissored his passage.

"Sasuke, now," he groaned. "I need you inside me…"

Moaning in agreement, Sasuke removed his fingers. He kissed Naruto to quiet the blonde's moans of protest.

Quickly slicking his erection, Sasuke placed it near his loves entrance. Glancing up into clouded azure eyes, Sasuke smiled gently at him. "This it your last chance to say stop if you don't want this Naruto-kun…"

Groaning, the blonde wiggled. "I've waited five years for this Sasuke! Don't make me wait any longer," he pleaded.

Hearing that was all Sasuke needed. With one quick thrust he was in to the hilt. His cock pulsed in Naruto's tight sheath as the blonde screamed out in ecstasy.

They set a fast and hard rhythm, both knowing they wouldn't last long. When Sasuke grabbed Naruto's erection and gave him a few quick jerks as he repeatedly hit the others prostate, that's all the blonde needed. He spilled his seed onto the other's hand and his own stomach.

Sasuke growled as the blonde's tunnel contacted around him. Pumping a few more times, he stilled, moaning loudly as his orgasm rushed from his body, coating the blonde's insides.

Careful of the other, Sasuke eased himself down beside Naruto. He reached for the damp cloth he had placed on the night stand beside the lotion and proceeded to clean himself and his love.

When Sasuke was finished, the blonde cuddled close to him. "I love you Sasuke," he sighed.

"I love you too, Naruto. I would wait forever for you."

They both smiled as they kissed softly.

_So spoke_

_Misery_

_I will bite straight through_

_As I wait for you_

_Dear_

_Endlessly_

** Owari**

A/N: Welp, hope you liked it. Please R &R! This is the first story in my AFI series. Hopefully I'll get more out real soon!


End file.
